


Sa direction

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [123]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm tired, M/M, Omega Hugo, congrats Spurs !!!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Harry avait envie d'aider Hugo, il le devait.





	Sa direction

Sa direction

 

Harry serra ses côtes avec rage alors qu’il sentait sa mâchoire se fermer avec hardiesse, il devait résister pour ne pas blesser son coéquipier, non, il devait veiller à ce que ses instincts ne prennent pas le dessus sur lui et qu’il ne blesse pas l’omega, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas en tant qu’alpha célibataire. Il remerciait Kieran et Danny de l’avoir éloigné au maximum de Hugo, ils ne devaient pas rester à proximité pour leur propre sécurité… Au moins, le coach avait eu la présence d’esprit de leur donner un jour de congé pour qu’ils se gèrent et qu’ils ne détruisent pas le centre d’entrainement avec leurs hormones, il le remerciait lui aussi. Alors maintenant, Harry se retrouvait chez lui à essayer de ne pas penser à l’odeur musquée du gardien, à ses formes et à sa douce peau… Eh merde… Harry était foutu, il ne pouvait pas arrêter d’y penser, il aimait Hugo, il l’aimait énormément, et ce depuis déjà un certain temps, il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments, il n’avait jamais pu le faire devant Hugo… Il souffla rapidement avant de prendre sa veste et de fermer la porte de sa maison derrière lui, il ne pouvait pas rester sans agir, pas quand Hugo nécessitait probablement son aide.

 

Il lui fallut toute la concentration du monde pour ne pas détruire quelque chose dans sa voiture sous le coup de son impatience, il n’arrivait pas à se calmer, il voulait beaucoup trop être aux côtés de Lloris, il voulait l’aider. Quand Harry pensa que sa patience arriva à son terme, il se retrouva devant chez Hugo. Il souffla rapidement, passant son bras sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui y perlait, il devait vite approcher Lloris avant d’agresser le premier omega qui viendrait dans la rue pour le marquer. En arrivant devant la porte, Harry put sentir ses hormones encore plus s’activer quand il renifla l’odeur d’Hugo, il avait vraiment besoin de lui. Il toqua fougueusement à la porte, il n’arrivait plus à attendre, ses pensées n’étaient habitées que par sa volonté de se retrouver dans un lit avec Hugo portant sa marque. Rien qu’en se concentrant sur ses putains de pensées, Harry savait qu’une bosse était apparue dans son pantalon. Après une ou deux minutes, Hugo vint finalement lui ouvrir, l’air fatigué et bien amoché par sa chaleur, ouais, Harry devait l’aider. À peine la porte fermée derrière lui qu’il passa son bras autour de la taille de Hugo alors que ses lèvres prenaient d’ores-et-déjà possession de celles de Lloris. Même si au fond de lui il ne voulait pas inquiéter Hugo, il n’arrivait pas à limiter l’effritassions de son contrôle, il commençait à atteindre sa limite par rapport à son envie, c’était son besoin qui prenait l’entièreté de son être.

 

« Ha-Harry… » Hugo murmura en sortant de l’emprise de ses lèvres

« Laisse-moi m’occuper de toi. Laisse-le plaisir t’envahir, laisse-moi te guider là-où tu te sentiras bien. » Harry ne se sentait plus comme lui-même, il était comme ailleurs alors que son corps décidait tout seul de ce qu’il voulait faire

« Ma chambre… En haut… » Le gardien susurra entre ses lèvres, pointant avec sa tête l’endroit où _ça_ aurait lieu

« Bien compris. »

 

Harry, dans un élan de force, prit Hugo dans ses bras et l’emmena dans sa chambre, il le déposa doucement sur le lit avant de souffler rapidement. _Bordel il était loin d’être lui-même._ Après de rapides secondes de réflexion, Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Hugo, oui, ils en avaient tous les deux besoin et rien ne devait leur en empêcher. Harry commença d’abord par grimper sur le lit, ses mains s’agrippant aux hanches du gardien alors qu’il l’aidait à se déshabiller, leurs pantalons et t-shirts finirent vite sur le sol, seuls leurs boxers étaient encore présents sur leur peau, maintenant qu’elles étaient libérées, Kane pouvait poser ses lèvres sur l’épaule droite de Hugo, ses dents s’enfonçant légèrement dans la chair, Hugo gémissait doucement sous son contact, son corps était presque brûlant tant son désir était palpable. Harry laissa ses mains errer sur la peau chaude de Lloris, avant de les arrêter au moment où elles atteignirent le boxer, il le fit descendre sur les cuisses de Hugo, puis sur ses genoux et enfin sur ses hanches, pour rejoindre leur pile de vêtements abandonnés sur le sol.

 

Leurs corps commençaient à amasser la sueur au fur et à mesure qu’ils découvraient la peau de l’autre, Harry embrassa doucement Hugo en pinçant fermement ses tétons, plus de contrôle pour eux à partir de ce moment-là, ils étaient simplement régis par leur besoin, par leur envie de l’autre. Harry se pencha sur Hugo pour récupérer du lubrifiant et un préservatif posé sur la table de chevet de la chambre de son coéquipier, à croire qu’il avait prévu le coup. Il enfila le préservatif rapidement en continuant d’embrasser le corps de l’omega, qui babillait encore sous son contact, il n’arrivait pas à se calmer, la peur devait se ressentir dans la chambre. Harry fit s’allonger Hugo sous lui, avant d’étaler le lubrifiant sur ses doigts, il écarta ses jambes puis les posa sur ses épaules, Hugo respirait lourdement, ils devaient tous les deux calmer le jeu. Harry commença à lui parler, de tout, de rien, de lui, d’eux, du club ou juste de certains joueurs, peu importait tant que Lloris se calmait sous ses mots et ses mains.

 

Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ressentait Hugo alors qu’il vivait certainement sa première chaleur accompagnée, c’était aussi sa première fois avec un omega en chaleur, alors il était quelque peu stressé de ses gestes. En revanche, il savait que le premier doigt qu’il avait introduit en lui avait dû lui faire mal, ou du moins un peu, ç’avait dû être une sorte de brûlure ou une sensation s’en rapprochant. Harry faisait de son mieux pour calmer Hugo, continuant de lui parler et en caressant doucement son corps chaud avec sa main libre, ces choses étaient encore nouvelles pour lui mais ils faisaient en sorte de réfléchir vite pour que tout se déroule pour le mieux. Au fur et à mesure qu’il introduisait d’autres doigts, il essayait de calmer les petits tremblements d’Hugo avec des souffles sensaient le calmer, peut-être que ça fonctionnait, il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir alors qu’Hugo ne voulait pas s’exprimer sur ses sensations et ressentis, il ne faisait que s’exprimer à travers son corps.

 

Harry retira ses doigts quand il sentit que Hugo était prêt, ou du moins, que son corps l’était. Avant de continuer, Harry devait s’assurer que tout allait bien, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, pas quand il était venu pour l’aider à la base :

 

« Tout va bien Hugo ? » Harry lui demanda, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour aider

« Ouais Harry, tu peux continuer… »

« Tu aimes ce que je te fais, on est d’accord ? Tu n’as pas mal ? »

« Non, j’adore ce que tu fais Harry, je veux que tu continues à me faire du bien, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes, j’en ai besoin, et toi aussi… »

« Compte sur moi, captain. » Harry lui sourit doucement

 

Hugo ria quelques secondes en le regardant avec envie, Harry lui fit un clin d’œil avant de se préparer à le pénétrer, _allez Harry tu peux le faire_. Il rentra finalement en lui, ses mains caressant délicatement la peau de Hugo, il installa un rythme stable, ne voulant pas trop faire mal au gardien. En vue du sourire constant sur les lèvres de Hugo, Harry décida d’accélérer légèrement ses va-et-vient, ses hanches claquant doucement contre ses fesses. Malgré ses spasmes et tremblements, Hugo lui assurait qu’il allait bien, alors Harry gardait son rythme pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Alors qu’il sentait que leurs orgasmes étaient proches, Harry se pencha sur Hugo, ses dents touchant la jointure entre l’épaule et le cou de l’omega, il attendit quelques secondes avant de mordre pour y laisser sa marque, la preuve qu’ils étaient liés à jamais. Hugo cria de douleur à cause de la morsure mais Harry le serra contre lui fermement pour lui montrer qu’il était là pour le protéger et que personne ne voulait lui faire de mal. Leurs orgasmes arrivèrent simultanément, tapissant le torse d’Hugo et coulant sur ses cuisses, ils étaient tous les deux transpirants et essoufflés, dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

 

Harry sortit d’Hugo, lui souriant doucement en les nettoyant de leur ébat, avant de le rejoindre dans le lit, s’allongeant doucement à côté de lui et le prenant dans ses bras pour s’assurer que ça n’avait pas été un rêve. La peau d’Hugo était moins chaude, plus tiède pour témoigner de son marquage et de son lien avec lui, ils étaient tous les deux plus calmes, et ils avaient clairement l’air d’aller mieux que précédemment. Harry ria dans le cou d’Hugo en repensant à leurs états de tarés en manque de relation sexuelles, tout c’était bien terminé finalement et ils étaient heureux maintenant.

 

Fin


End file.
